Regulations
by CS091
Summary: Sequel to The Last Resort. What can Jack do to stick to the regulations? ***** STORY COMPLETE *****
1. Hands

Disclaimers - The usual Spoilers - occurs sometime after Divide and Conquer and Child's Play (The Entity)  
  
Set after my story The Last Resort, so. Jack, after damaging his spine in a freak off-world accident, is now host to the Tok'Ra, Ashmel, a scientist and diplomat After a traumatic start to their relationship, they are now bonded in all respects and they make SG1 complete again.  
  
Chapter 1 Hands  
  
Place : Briefing Room 1  
  
Time : 0900  
  
Present : General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Ashmel, Major Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Dr James Edwards (geologist)  
  
Subject : Unusual mineral deposits on P4C 638  
  
Although records show that Colonel O'Neill was present at the briefing, he was taking no part at all. He wasn't listening, He wasn't looking at Dr Edwards as he gave a presentation about the new mineral that SG9 had found on P4C 638, although Ashmel was. He was, in fact looking at Major Carter. Not her eyes, or mouth, not her face at all, not today.  
  
No, today he was looking at her hands, as she turned a pencil over and over as she listen attentively to Edwards. He didn't look straight at them, Ashmel was watching the presentation, but he had managed to seat himself so that he could watch her out of the corner of his eye. It had made him dizzy at first, but now he was getting proficient at using his peripheral vision while Ashmel looked at something else. Could come in useful.  
  
Nice hands. Strong. Short nails, practical hands. No nail polish. Against regulations he supposed, although he hadn't studied that part in depth. Against damned regulations, like so many things. Like gazing at your 2IC's hands for the 23 minutes since the beginning of this briefing. He idly wondered if there was a specific regulation. Air Force Regulation Number 56734565, paragraph 678, section q, subsection 89, Commanding officers should not look at the hands of officers under their command for more than 2 minutes, unless aforementioned hands are injured (see section v) or holding an article of interest as defined in regulation blahdy blah. Yeah, sure to be. Sometimes it seemed like everything was regulated.  
  
Carter glanced at him. She couldn't tell he was looking at her, but he had that dopey look on his face again. Like the one he had worn during breakfast on the morning after they had broken the time loop. What was he thinking about?  
  
Trouble was, Colonel Jack O'Neill was having grave difficulties regulating his feelings. Furthermore, it was getting worse. Each day. Each minute. He couldn't stop himself watch her and thinking of her. Thinking of those hands..  
  
JACK!!  
  
"What? What the..?" Everyone looked at him. "Sorry." He pointed at the back of his neck, shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand dismissively, as if to say 'Not me. Her'.  
  
The others suspected that Ashmel had made O'Neill wake up from a doze. Since the blending, O'Neill thought that they imagined he was just taking advantage of the fact that Ashmel could tell him anything he needed to know later and he didn't have to concentrate during boring, scientific presentations. Which was true. But O'Neill didn't realise that most of them knew what he WAS thinking about. More or less.  
  
After the briefing Ashmel directed Jack back to their quarters, alone. We need to talk, Jack.  
  
Yeah, I guess. Jack wasn't looking forward to hearing the diplomat's opinion of his situation. 


	2. Regulations

Got to have a little angst here folks, 'cause it is a sad situation they've got themselves in.  
  
Chapter 2 Regulations Jack shut the door, although, as the conversation could be conducted in complete silence, there seemed little point. How long has this been going on, Jack?  
  
Can't you tell?  
  
I can look, but not without your permission.  
  
Go ahead. You ought to know.  
  
It can be invasive.  
  
I'll tell you if I need you to stop. It was strange, like watching a video in his head of all the moments that illustrated his feelings for Sam. Right back to that first briefing when she had done the "Just because my reproductive organs are on the inside" speech. Had she made that up as she said or got it already beforehand, knowing she'd probably need a line like that? Jack felt Ashmel digging in his brain, in his memories. Gently, softly, but still digging. And the pain was like some civil war surgeon probing, without anaesthetic, for a musket ball embedded in his heart.  
  
He remembered Sam invaded by Jolinar. Remembered thinking he had lost her forever, when he was marooned on Edora. Remembered his despair when she was trapped behind the force field after Anise's bracelets stopped working. Now, he could see Sam taken over by the entity and recalled the feel of the Zat gun in his hand as he aimed it at her and shot her once, then again. Stop, Ashmel, please. His mental voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
Does she know?  
  
Jack took a deep breath. She knows I care more than I ought to.  
  
More than you ought to! What sort of nonsense is that?  
  
Regulations.  
  
Regulations?  
  
Yeah. USAF. Sam and I can't have a relationship outside the CO/2IC one."  
  
But you do have!  
  
And if anyone finds out we get split up and demoted or court marshalled or . tied to a tree and shot or something.  
  
Why?  
  
For breaking the regulations!  
  
No, I mean why the regulation?  
  
In case we put the other person before the mission or the rest of the team or the future of earth, I guess.  
  
You're rather close to all your team aren't you?  
  
We've been together a long time, especially for this outfit. We're at war, even if the rest of the world doesn't know. Losses are inevitable. Even when we don't run into the Goa'uld, missions are a leap into the unknown.  
  
But you love Sam.  
  
Yeah. It came out like a sigh.  
  
You should tell her.  
  
And have her walking round in a daze, gazing at my hands during briefings? No.  
  
Don't you think she loves you?  
  
She was the one who realised we were 'lying' during the Zatarc testing thing! She's coping. I don't want to make it any harder for her. We can't do anything about it anyway.  
  
Surely you are in danger of ruining a mission, behaving as you are now?  
  
I'm not going to ask for a transfer - I want to be with her, keep her safe.  
  
You can't keep her safe while you are staring at her hands!  
  
True.  
  
This is not healthy, Jack.  
  
Tell me about it!  
  
We have to do something.  
  
WE?  
  
Well you haven't done anything on your own about it for over four years!  
  
So, a plan of action was needed. Jack refused to follow regulations and inform General Hammond and see what he suggested. Jack was too afraid of ruining Sam's career and getting split up.  
  
End of angst (for a while anyway) 


	3. Jogging

Chapter 3 Jogging So we've got to stop you thinking about Sam all the time so that you can protect her properly, without putting the rest of the team or your missions in danger.  
  
Tall order.  
  
Have you thought of forming a relationship with someone else?  
  
Yeah, done that. Edora. Cut Sam up something awful. Not an option.  
  
I understand some Tau'ri use alcohol in these situations, to 'drown their sorrows' .  
  
Yeah, and the same people crash cars, can't walk straight, let alone think straight. And reporting for duty drunk is a quick way to get chucked outta the air force.  
  
Okay. Let me think.. The Tok'Ra have certain drugs that would definitely help some of the symptoms.  
  
You mean something in my coffee to keep the urges down? No way! I am NOT going to ask ANY medic for stuff like that! And definitely not a Tok'Ra medic. They already think I'm nuts, because of what happened when we were first blended. What would they think of me now? No, Ashmel, that is not an option.  
  
I assure you, Jack, none of the Tok'Ra blame you for what happened. It was more my fault than yours. They admire you now for the success you have make of this blending. So... what do Tau'ri medical personnel recommend?  
  
Plenty of physical activity.  
  
You are joking, aren't you? You are such a primitive people! Very well, if that's what it takes.  
  
So, Jack started going to the gym and punching a bag for an hour before breakfast. Then sparring with Teal'c before lunch as well. And before he went to bed a very long jog. But the 'physical activity to wear you out' doesn't work if you have a Tok'Ra symbiote. Jack did get very fit, but he thought about Sam while he was out jogging and even more when he got back, he wasn't getting worn out by the exercise.  
  
This isn't working, Jack. You're just wasting your time jogging about.  
  
Yeah.  
  
What's next?  
  
Cold showers. 


	4. Cold Showers

Chapter 4 Cold Showers Jack needed lots of cold showers. At first he relied on real ones. Until Daniel happened to use a cubicle in the shower room directly after him, without adjusting the temperature.  
  
"Shit, Jack, the water in here is freezing. What's .." He stopped abruptly, guessing why Jack would need a cold shower. He tried to cover up. "I'm gonna use another one. This thermostat must be shot. Let maintenance know will you!"  
  
People are thinking the showers are malfunctioning, Jack.  
  
If I turn the temperature up before I get out, there isn't any point in it being cold in the first place.  
  
I can simulate a cold shower.  
  
Really?  
  
I just have to adjust the messages going to your brain. Like this. Jack felt as if he had just walked into a snowstorm, naked.  
  
Cccan you mmmmake it ssslightly llllessss ccccold? Thanks. Hey, I don't even have to go to the locker room. You can cool me down whenever I start thinking about Sam!  
  
Which was very convenient. Until Jack thought about Sam during a medical. Dr. Fraiser had got him hooked up to some monitors and was very worried when Jack's temperature and blood pressure started going wild.  
  
"Are you alright, Colonel O'Neill? Is Ashmel doing something to you? Colonel? Shall I call security?" Dr. Fraiser didn't like her charges being messed around with. She was supposed to be the Doctor!  
  
"I'm fine, Doc. Just a little joke to see what your monitors can pick up."  
  
"Then behave, BOTH of you."  
  
Jack began having strange experiences, not black outs, but on several occasions he found himself walking towards General Hammond's office, without any idea of how or why he was going there. Once he found himself right outside, with his hand raised ready to knock on the door.  
  
"Ashmel, you doin' this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. You need to see General Hammond and discuss this, but I can't bring myself to force you. It's against all I believe."  
  
"I don't blame you. But I CAN'T get me and Sam split up. We'll have to carry on with the current plan."  
  
The trouble was that Jack could easily put up with cold showers, both physical and imaginary ones. It didn't stop him thinking of Sam.  
  
You need something stronger.  
  
I know, Ashmel, but what?  
  
Aversion Therapy. 


	5. Aversion Therapy

AN - Bad taste warning- This chapter is gross.  
  
Chapter 5 Aversion Therapy  
  
How does this aversion therapy differ from what we've already tried?  
  
It's nastier.  
  
How nasty?  
  
From this.. Ashmel made Jack feel nauseous. Or this. A splitting headache. Or this. Jack fell to the ground in agony as he felt the shock of a zat discharge.To..  
  
STOPITFORCRYINGOUTLOUD!  
  
It won't hurt you!  
  
YA THINK!!  
  
I mean, it's just messages to your brain. Like getting a letter to say your dog is dead when it's really okay.  
  
But it did hurt. Lots. Look I'm not going to be able to concentrate if you keep zatting me.  
  
The point is that I do some thing to you BECAUSE you are not concentrating.  
  
I suppose. But the zat is too much.  
  
I'd worked that out.  
  
Nausea wasn't a very good idea either. Jack kept having to rush out of briefings to be sick and behind trees while he was off world. When his mind was fully occupied on a mission he didn't tend to think of Sam at all, but as soon as a quiet moment occurred, he thought of Sam and wanted to throw up.  
  
Ashmel? Jack had just brought his dinner up.  
  
Yes, Jack.  
  
I think being on a different team would be better than this.  
  
I think so too, Jack. 


	6. Meanwhile

Chapter 6 Meanwhile  
  
Meanwhile, General Hammond was holding a private briefing with Daniel, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"How long do you think they are going to keep this up, people?"  
  
"Well, Sir," replied Daniel, "Jack has already lasted longer than I thought he would. He has been rather unpleasant to be with recently."  
  
"Indeed, General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill has been expelling the contents of his stomach on a regular basis for the past week. This is not agreeable to observe."  
  
"Dr. Fraiser, what is your opinion?"  
  
"Vomiting like that is not a good idea, Sir. But it hasn't been just that. The fluctuation in body temperature have been worrying me as well. Thankfully, the Colonel's obsession with intense physical activity didn't last too long."  
  
"Is Major Carter aware of all of this?"  
  
"She's seen what he's been doing, Sir, but she is behaving in a similar way, except she doesn't have Ashmel to 'help'."  
  
"What's she been doing?"  
  
"She's been in the gym so much I'm surprised she didn't bump into Colonel O'Neill when he was going through that phase."  
  
"Major Carter has also been doing a great deal of research recently." Teal'c added.  
  
"And they tend to avoid being close to each other during off-world missions." Daniel admitted.  
  
"Does this affect their efficiency?"  
  
"Oh, no, nothing like that. Its just that Sam always sits by me.."  
  
"And Colonel O'Neill feigns a preference for my company."  
  
"But it isn't comfortable."  
  
"SG1 has not had the same ease since the Zatarc incident. I believe it was then that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter realised consciously what had been occurring unconsciously for some time."  
  
"Have any of you tried talking to either of them? Advised them to come and see me?"  
  
"I would not willingly interfere in the private lives of my colleagues, without my opinion being sought."  
  
"I haven't got a death wish."  
  
"Major Carter walks out whenever I try."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait until one or both of them see sense and speak to me. This state of affairs cannot continue much longer. I'll give them a week. If things are the same then, I'll have to think about splitting SG1 up for the safety of all of you. Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, I'll take your opinions as to the best way to split you up into account. Please take some time to discuss the matter between the two of you. However, this conversation is confidential. If I find any of you have even hinted at what has been discussed to ANYONE else, I will take steps, even if you aren't in the air force! Dismissed."  
  
As they left General Hammond's office, Teal'c turned to Daniel. "I do not desire that the personnel in SG1 be assigned to other groups."  
  
"Me neither, Teal'c, but what can we do?"  
  
"Nothing at all, it appears, Daniel Jackson."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
You however can do something - REVIEW IT!!!! Please. 


	7. Telling the General

Chapter 7 Telling the General  
  
Jack cleaned his teeth and walked himself up to General Hammond's office.  
  
I feel like I'm going to see the headmaster.  
  
You should have done this months ago.  
  
I know, I just wanted Sam to stay on my team.  
  
You appear to have to choose, in your team or in your life.  
  
Yeah, no contest. Jack knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jack was surprised to see Sam sitting opposite General Hammond. "I didn't know you were busy, Sir."  
  
"Major Carter has finished updating me on her research. She was just about to leave. Major, you're dismissed."  
  
"Um, General, Sir, it's kinda about Major Carter that I wanted to speak to you. I.. er.. think perhaps she should stay."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill stood to attention. "General Hammond, Sir, I would like to formally request that you assign Major Carter to another team."  
  
"And what would be the reason for this, Colonel?"  
  
"So I can ask her out on a date, Sir!" Sam nearly fell off her chair.  
  
"I'm afraid that won't work." Jack's face fell and his shoulders drooped in defeat. Sam was still too shell shocked at her CO's request to say anything. "Why haven't you asked her out before?"  
  
"Because it's against regulations."  
  
"Exactly WHAT is against regulations?" General Hammond sounded mad.  
  
"Having a relationship with a member of my team outside the professional one."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you HAVEN'T got a *relationship* with Major Carter outside the professional one?"  
  
"Well ."  
  
"And have had this *relationship* for some months, if not years?"  
  
"Sir, I."  
  
"And do you think I am so blind that I haven't been able to see this *relationship* and its effect on yourselves, the rest of SG1 and other members of SGC?"  
  
"No, Sir. Of course not, Sir, but."  
  
"And so why do you think I have turned a blind eye to this *relationship*, which is already totally against regulations, even if you never ask Major Carter out on a date?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir. 'Cause you like me??" As soon as it was out of his mouth, Jack knew that was a mistake.  
  
"Don't be flip with me, Colonel!" Just then, a phone on General Hammond's desk rang. Swearing under his breath, Hammond picked it up. After listening for some time he sighed, "Yes, I will deal with it, immediately." And hung up. He activated his intercom. "Get some security down here, I have two officers under arrest here, who need escorting to the brig."  
  
Jack looked around the room, there were no officers here for Hammond to be referring to .. except Sam and himself. "Oh, crap!" 


	8. In the smell stuff

C Chapter 8 In the smelly stuff  
  
"I cannot believe I'm in here. I didn't say a thing." Sam was pacing up and down like a caged panther.  
  
"I guess the General noticed things a while back. I'm sorry." Jack just sat slumped up a corner, his whole world had disintegrated.  
  
"I am sorry too, Major," added Ashmel, "I forced Jack's hand somewhat."  
  
"I *so* do not want to speak to you, Ashmel!" shouted Sam and Jack took control quickly.  
  
"It's not Ashmel's fault. I should have spoken to General Hammond straight after that zatarc thing, or before it, even as far back as when we got 'gated to the Antarctic, as soon as we realised that we were.. As soon as I realised I was going against regulations."  
  
"I haven't done anything wrong!"  
  
"Neither of us have, but it's still going against regulations. Look, sit down and calm yourself a little."  
  
"I don't want to be calm. This is my career going up in smoke!"  
  
"Look, Carter, after that zatarc testing you said you wanted to keep it in that room. But I can't. For me its OUT. The cat's outta the bag, Pandora is outta her box." Sam tried to interrupt.  
  
"It wasn't Pandora in the b." Jack held his hand up 'Stop'.  
  
"Ahhhhrg, lemme finish," he shouted, standing up. "It's out there." Quietly he continued, "And it's killing me. I realise I don't want it shut up in a room. Sometimes a situation changes just because you acknowledge that there IS a situation. And we both acknowledged it, in front of Doc Fraiser and Teal'c and Anise, of all people. They know. It's OUT. I want to shout from the top of Cheyenne Mountain, 'I love Samantha Carter.' I want to be with you, properly. I want you in my life and if that means you're not in my team any more, then that's the price and I'm willing to pay it. If it means I have to leave the SGC, then I will. I can still fight the Goa'uld. Hey, I can fight with the Tok'Ra, WE could fight with the Tok'Ra . Hell, I AM a Tok'Ra. But most of all I want a chance for US, you and me. It may not work, but I want to try. I can't cope with being near you and not being allowed to look at you or say the things I want to say. I want to invite you up to my cabin to fish and I only want you to say you have too much work, if you really have too much work. And only say no if you really don't want go. Not because you think it's gonna ruin your career. So, do ya wanna do some fishing . if we get let outta here?"  
  
Sam just stood there, staring at him, her mouth hanging open. And said nothing.  
  
"Oh, shit. I have *so* misread this situation!" Jack slipped back down the wall and slumped up the corner again. "Well at least I know where I stand or sit. When ignorance is bliss, it's folly to be wise!"  
  
Sorry, Jack.  
  
Not your fault.   
  
"I should have come to you before General Hammond, I guess," Jack told Carter. "I can only apologise. Under the circumstances, I think a change to the personnel in SG1 will still be a good idea, but obviously a different change. Don't worry about your career. I'll resign and go with the Tok'Ra. You'll hardly see me, if ever."  
  
Just then, security came to take them back to General Hammond's office. 


	9. Trust

Chapter 9 Trust  
  
Jack and Sam stood to attention in front of the General's desk.  
  
General Hammond didn't look pleased, but it was obvious that he was disappointed rather than angry.  
  
"I had you locked up so we could get this sorted out as quickly as possible. I wasn't expecting that interruption. Why couldn't one of you just have come to see me? Don't you trust me? I've been able to see what's going on with the two of you for years, don't you think I had my reasons for letting it slide? This is a very unusual outfit that I command. Unique. We're fighting a war that very few people know is in progress, against an enemy most of the world can't imagine. And we're using technology that no- one fully understands. And within this outfit, SG1 is also unique. Even its makeup. Two air force personnel; both of which have been taken as hosts by Tok'Ra; an archaeologist whose only reason for joining SG1 in the first place, was to look for his wife, who had been captured by the enemy; and an alien who was bred by and fought for years for that enemy and whose body still harbours one of them.  
  
"This is ALL against regulations. The reason I let the situation between the two of you go uncommented upon, is that you are effective. You do the job. Look at what you have been through, and what you have achieved, TOGETHER. And so I give you leeway, as I am given leeway, because we are unique. It doesn't change what the rest of the military do, or even the rest of SGC. I was okay with what was happening up until the last few weeks, when you, O'Neill, with Ashemel's assistance, started taking things into you own hands. And Ashmel, I know you were only trying to force the Colonel to do the right thing. I am disappointed that neither you, Colonel O'Neill, nor you, Major Carter, trusted my judgement enough to confide in me."  
  
"General, Sir," Jack said, "Before you carry on, I must tell you that I believe I have misinterpreted the situation. From my conversation with Major Carter, while we were in the brig, I now believe my presence on SG1 would not be in the unit's best interests. May I formally tender my resignation and inform you of my intention to continue fighting the Goa'uld with the Tok'Ra."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"She doesn't want a date with me." The General looked shocked.  
  
"Major? Major Carter have you nothing to say?"  
  
"You would be willing to let the line-up of an SG team stay the same, even when.if two members admitted that they have a personal relationship?"  
  
"No, I would be willing to let the line-up of *SG1* stay the same, even if *you* and *Colonel O'Neill* admitted that you have a personal relationship. I trust both of you. I know you are and could only be professional about this. I know that the only thing that either of you would jeopardise, because of your relationship, is your own life in trying to save the other. And I would expect the same of many team members, so I can live with that. Are you now denying that relationship?"  
  
Jack didn't know whether to look at Sam or not. So much of his happiness depended on her answer.  
  
"I don't think I can deny anything, Sir." Sam was grinning her head off as she replied, "For a start there is too much evidence against us."  
  
"Permission to act in a totally unprofessional manner, Sir?" Jack wasn't normally this formal with General Hammond!  
  
"Within reason, Colonel."  
  
So, Jack grabbed Sam and, in front of the General, gave her one hell of a kissing!  
  
"Get out of my office!! Dismissed!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I, for one, think that Good ole George is very well aware of what's going on right under his nose.  
  
Come on, surely no-one can get to be a general if they are too blind to see what's with Sam & Jack.  
  
My POV anyway!  
  
You Know The Drill. Click on the button below to REVIEW!!! Please. 


End file.
